heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Star-Lord
Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star-Lord, is a half-human who was stranded in outer space as a child, building up a reputation as a notorious intergalactic outlaw. He became the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Involvement Guardians of the Galaxy Early Life Peter Quill was born in 1980 to Meredith Quill. Quill grew up and lived in Missouri. Peter got into fights a lot as a kid. When he was at the age of eight, his mother died. Directly after her death, Peter ran out of the hospital crying. He was suddenly abducted from Earth by the Ravagers. Their mission was to take him to his father in deep space but their leader, Yondu, instead decided that they would keep him as their own and chose never to tell him about his father. The Ravagers taught Peter how to be the perfect thief. As he grew older, Peter started going by the name Star-Lord, which was a nickname given to him by his mother. Yondu gave Peter an M-ship that he named the Milano, after his childhood crush, Alyssa Milano. Discovery of the Orb After living in space for 26 years, Quill built up a reputation as the self-proclaimed legendary outlaw "Star-Lord" and worked for the pirate Yondu, the leader of the Ravagers. During his time with them, he became disloyal to them, eventually planning to leave them. Quill visited Morag, where the Ravagers' next target, the Orb, was located. He was attacked by Korath the Pursuer but managed to escape. After escaping, Star-Lord went to Xandar in order to sell it. He brought it to the buyer who had made the deal with Yondu in hopes of selling it. The merchant refused to take the Orb after Quill told him that Korath had been working for Ronan the Accuser. As he was leaving the shop, Quill encountered Gamora, an assassin, who, after he attempted to flirt with her, attacked and stole the Orb. Quill was also attacked by the outlaw duo of Rocket Raccoon and Groot, who both desired the bounty that had been placed on Quill's head by the Ravagers. After a lengthy chase, all four were eventually apprehended by the Nova Corps and taken to the Kyln for incarceration. Prison Break After being processed Quill almost found himself a target in the prison only to be saved by Rocket and Groot who declared the Quill was their booty. At night when some prisoners, including Drax the Destroyer came to kill Gamora. Quill managed to convince Drax that since she had betrayed Ronan, he would most likely come for her allowing Drax to exact his revenge. The next day Rocket devised a plan to break out of the Kyln which went awry when Groot completed the last step first. Nonetheless the group managed to escape. On the Milano, Gamora explained to the group that the third party to whom she was planning to give the Orb was offering a large reward for it, and that if they helped her bring it to him, she would split the reward with them. Bounty for the Orb Arriving on Knowhere, a remote criminal outpost in space built in the giant severed-head of a celestial, while the rest of the group meet Gamora's contact, Taneleer Tivan: The Collector. Drax, drunk and wanting revenge, summons Ronan. Tivan opens the orb, revealing an Infinity Stone, an item of immeasurable power that destroys all but the most powerful beings who wield it. Suddenly, Tivan's tormented assistant grabs the stone, triggering an explosion that engulfs his collection. Ronan and Nebula arrive with an army of Sakaarans behind them. Gamora attempts to flee with Orb only to be pursued by Nebula who blast her ship and retrieves the Orb leaving her sister to die in space. Quill unwilling to watch Gamora die sends Yondu his coordinates and exits his pod giving Gamora his mask to help her survive. the pair is rescued by the Ravangers and Yondu who Quill manages to talk out of killing him by telling him he knows where there Orb is and that they can work together to retrieve it. Suddenly Rocket, Drax, and Groot threaten to attack Yondu's ship in an attempt to rescue them luckily Quill manages to defuse the situation. Battle Against Ronan on Xandar On the ship Quill tells the group that he has a plan to stop Ronan and tells the others that even though it likely means certain death they cannot simply stand back as Ronan kills billions of innocent people. The entire group agrees and so Quill calls Rhomann Dey and tells them of his plan. Ronan arrives with the Dark Aster and millions of Sakaaran soldiers. As the Nova Corps hold off the large ship by creating a forcefield, Quill, Gamora, Groot, and Drax fight their way to Ronan and blast him with the Hadron Enforcer; however, Ronan is unaffected by the attack and easily defeats the group. Before he can kill them, Rocket comes crashing in with his own ship heavily damaging the ship and causing it to crash. The group is protected from serious injury by Groot who shields them seemingly at the cost of his life, making a dome around the team. As Ronan emerges from the ship unharmed, mocking the Guardians, Quill distracts Ronan by dancing to O-o-h Child, allowing Drax and Rocket to destroy his hammer and allowing Quill to grab the Orb, which almost kills him. Gamora, Rocket, and Drax come to his aid and the four use the Orb's power to blast Ronan, killing him. After the Battle After the team destroyed Ronan, Yondu demanded that Quill hand over the Orb despite Quill telling him that it is only safe with the Nova Corps. Quill tricked Yondu into taking a container supposedly containing the stone but actually contained a Troll doll. As the Ravagers left Xandar, they remarked that it turned out well that they did not deliver Quill to his father as a child. After the Ravagers left, Quill gave the real stone to the Nova Corps. Quill's group, now known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, had their criminal records expunged by the Corps, and Quill learned that he is only half-human, his father being part of an ancient species. Quill finally opened the last present he received from his mother; a second cassette tape filled with her favorite songs. The Guardians left in the rebuilt Milano accompanied by a twig recovered from Groot, which was already regrowing. Allies *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Drax the Dexstroyer *Groot *Rhomann Dey *Nova Corps *Nova Prime Enemies *Ronan the Accuser *Yondu *The Ravagers *Nebula *Thanos *The Collector *Korath the Pursuer Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Marvel Category:Alive Category:Bounty Hunters Category:MCU Characters